Crushed
by rika08
Summary: Do you know what its like to have your car crush itself while you're still inside? slight Jo/Zane


The rain had stopped nearly an hour ago, but the roads always took longer to dry. Jo took the corners with care, not wanting to risk sliding on the roads. Not that she ever did, Jo simply didn't want to crash her car. Besides, whatever Fargo wanted her back at GD for, could wait long enough for Jo to return to town in one piece.

Suddenly the engine shut off. Jo frowned and her car slowed down instantly. She pulled her car off to the side of the road. Her car came to a complete stop. Jo grabbed the keys and tried stating her engine. Nothing happened. It made no noise of attempting to start.

"What the hell?" Jo asked herself.

There was a sharp thump. It sounded like a rock hitting Jo's car from behind. Jo looked over her shoulder, but there was no passing car nearby, on either sides of the road. Jo was completely alone.

Jo tried the ignition again, but nothing happened. Jo was getting more frustrated by the minute. Finally giving up with the ignition, Jo pulled out her keys and grabbed the door handle. Jo pulled the handle, but nothing happened. She grabbed the lock, but it wouldn't flip. Jo frowned. She tried the lock again, but it wouldn't budge. Jo reached across the front seat for the passenger door, but it wouldn't open either. She was trapped in her own car.

Suddenly an invisible force crushed the front of the car. Jo jumped in shock as the hood of her car was crushed in front of her. She watched as the metal was contorted by itself. The metal groaned as it twisted and curved. Then the front of her car seemed to be moving in on itself. Jo felt the car shudder beneath her. She pulled her legs up as the pedals were crushed. Her car was crushing itself with her still inside.

Amidst the sound of twisting metal, Jo heard a car horn blare nearby. Jo looked over her shoulder. She could see the car making a U-turn as it drove past her, pulling up behind her compressing car.

"JO!" Zane yelled. He ran up to the driver's door and tried opening it, only to find it would open. Zane looked up to Jo. She could see the fear and confusion in his eyes.

Then her door buckled in on itself, making Zane jump back. Jo moved from her door. Then the passenger door buckled inward. Jo sat herself between both seats, ready to move to the back if needed. And it would most likely be needed.

"Jo, shield your eyes." Zane ordered. He swung his elbow into the window.

At first, Zane was doing nothing to the window. But then it started cracking. By his fifth ram, the glass broke into the car. Zane reached his arm into the car for Jo.

"Come on." Zane urged.

Jo grabbed his arm and moved toward the window.

Suddenly the driver's side roof collapsed inward. Without the glass to reinforce the frame, it crumpled easily. Jo and Zane let go before their arms were caught in the frame. As he pulled back, Zane's sleeve was caught on a piece of glass, ripping a gaping hole in his sleeve.

Then the passenger window shattered, sending shards of glass into the car. Jo covered her eyes. The roof began collapsing inward. Jo weaved her body into the back of her car as the roof lowered toward her.

Zane was running out o f ideas. He grabbed the door and prayed it opened, but no such luck. He could hear the glass beginning to buckle. If he didn't think of something soon, Jo would be crushed inside her car.

Zane looked back to the crumbling front section of the car. Then he got an idea. He looked into the car to Jo. "Jo, climb through the trunk?"

Jo looked at her seat. The mid section opened into the trunk. If Zane could open it, she'd be safe. Jo grabbed the middle section and pulled it down. The window behind her shattered and started caving in. The seat came down, revealing a small opening. Jo climbed in had first as the second window shattered.

Zane moved to the front of the car and reached in through the window. He pressed the trunk release on a whim. He heard something, but the trunk didn't open.

"Damnit!" Zane yelled. He ran to the trunk and grabbed the lid. He pulled at the lid, only to find that it wasn't budging either. He grit his teeth together, trying to pry it open. "Come on."

The roof of the car completely caved in. Zane was running out of time. His hands balled into tight fists. Zane slammed his fists down on the trunk of the car. The lid popped open instantly.

Jo looked up as the lid opened. Zane grabbed her arm and pulled her from the trunk. Jo kicked her legs out of the trunk and hopped out with Zane's help. They moved back from her car as it finally crushed itself together. Jo's car now resembled a crushed soda can.

Zane turned to face Jo. He reached out and turned her face. Her cheek had several cuts, but they didn't look deep. "Are you okay?"

Jo nodded, breathing heavily as the adrenaline began wearing off. "Yeah. Thanks for the save."

Zane nodded. He pulled Jo into his arms, holding her close. Had Jo not just suffered a near death experience, she wouldn't have done everything to distance herself from him. But seeing as Zane had just saved her from being crushed inside her car, Jo let him hold her. And no place felt safer than in his arms.


End file.
